A Capitol Love Affair
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Klaine AU. Senator Blaine Anderson is a homophobic senator who has been caught in a compromising position by a young lobbyist from a gay rights organization. M for sex and language.
1. Pictures

A/N: This is my first attempt at anything remotely AU. Tell me if you like it, or if there's anything that I can improve. It's wildly different from what I usually write, but it was a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave! P.S. This will be around 7 chapters, it's about 14,000 words right now.

* * *

><p>"The homosexual is a deeply disturbed creature," Senator Anderson spoke, anger in his voice, "And it is a creature that must be controlled. We have coddled these…deviants for too long! We have made them think that they belong by allowing them to marry, to join the military, and to adopt children. And, because of this, we as a nation have suffered! We have flaunted this deviance in front of God, and he has turned his back on this great nation! We owe the rioting in Detroit, Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago to these freaks. The fags must know their place. Their place is not America-and we need to demonstrate this! By writing your congressperson about S.B. 1095, you send a message to these lowlifes that have corrupted the American dream. They won't be able to corrupt our youth by teaching them or adopting them! All civil unions will be declared null and void, and children who have been adopted or born through other means and are parented by a same sex couple will be removed from their homes. Homosexual acts will be recriminalized. Why, when I was a kid, my daddy would have beat me if I told him that I wanted to kiss a boy. We need to restore that kind of parenting! We need to tell the homosexuals that we mean business! We will restore this nation to God's country! I am Senator Blaine Anderson of Alabama, and I will not let this country fall to the secularists and the queers! "<p>

There was a roar of applause as Senator Anderson finished his speech at the Family Action Convention and he walked offstage where he was met with high fives and pats on the back. He was smiling at everyone jovially until he spotted a tall, slim figure with a thick head of auburn hair moving towards him. He attempted to shake off the rest of the crowd as he moved away from the taller man. He had made his way to the parking lot of the convention center when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Senator Anderson," the man said breathlessly, "we need to talk!"

"Mr. Hummel, I have told you time and time again that I will not speak to you and your band of deviants. What you're doing is not right with God, and until you renounce your lifestyle, I won't speak to you," he hissed as he shook the hand off of his shoulder.

"I think you might have a change of heart once you see what's in here," Hummel said, holding up a manila folder, "and please don't call me Mr. Hummel, even if you hate me, you can call me Kurt."

"Fine, Kurt," he spat, "what's in the envelope? What's so important? Is this about your little band of fags again?"

"I'll just leave it with you," Kurt replied, handing him the envelope, "I suggest you peruse the contents in private. I'll be meeting with you tomorrow after the vote-if you even want to hold it after you see what's in there."

Kurt turned on his heel and began to walk away towards his own car. "I don't meet with lobbyists," the senator called.

"Oh, Senator, after you see the photos in that envelope, you will."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Senator Anderson arrived at his office in the Russell Senate Office Building. He parked his car right outside and walked in, where he passed quietly through the metal detectors, earning only grunts of hello from the officers. He made his way to his suite of offices, which he found deserted as he flipped on the lights. He walked back into his own office where he grabbed a beer out of his mini fridge and turned on the television.<p>

"In other news, Senator Blaine Anderson took the Family Action Convention by storm with his speech on his bill, S.B. 1095. The bill, which will be voted on tomorrow, will introduce new restrictions on the LGBTQ community. The charismatic Alabaman, who has been floated as a potential candidate in the next presidential election, fired up his crowd of social conservatives, urging them to contact their legislators and convince them to vote to restore traditional family values."

"Yeah, I did," he muttered to himself as he took a drink and flipped the channel to try and find something mindless before turning the TV off. He took a deep breath and fished the manila envelope that Kurt had given him. _Why the hell had he even been at that convention? _Blaine thought. _He worked for that damn Rights Commission or something like that. Why would a fag come to a values convention?_

Blaine carefully slid the envelope open. He didn't know what was so damn important about some pictures. A note was written on the back**: I have copies, so even if you burn or shred these, they're not gone-K. Hummel**. Blaine chuckled as he dumped out the contents. His eyes went wide when he saw the photos. There was no way that anyone could have gotten these. He felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

There was a fairly innocent picture of him with a college-aged youth, picking up his baggage at the airport in Bermuda. There were a few more pictures of him with the younger man, getting into a car, going into a vacation villa. The next picture made his heart stop. It was a picture of the senator and the young man kissing. This was followed by a picture of both of them completely naked, kissing passionately on the veranda. There were several more pictures, each showing the senator in a more compromising position, the final showing him having sex with the young man.

"Oh God," the Senator murmured. He needed to cancel the vote on his bill. If these got out, his career was finished. There was no recovery from something like this.

He dialed the majority leader. "Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The majority leader asked.

"Danny, it's Blaine," Blaine hissed into the phone.

"Blaine, if this is about the damn vote-"

"Cancel it."

"What?"

"Cancel the vote. We can't have the vote tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea how much clout I had to use to push the vote?"

"I know, I know. I'll owe you, but we can't have the vote," Blaine begged.

"Fine," the other senator sighed, "but I sure hope you know what the hell you're doing."

"I do," Blaine answered, examining the photos that were splayed across his desk.

Blaine didn't sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about how he could spin the photos. _I could say that it wasn't me, _he thought, _I need to find an alibi. _ He thought of his ex-wife. When she had found out about his little "problem" she left. She would finally let the cat out of the bag and talk about all his dalliances with other men. This needed to be silenced somehow.

Around 8am, an aide walked in. "Senator?" she inquired.

"What?" Blaine snapped, attempting to shove the photos into a desk drawer.

"Kurt Hummel from the LGBT Rights Commission is here to see you," she said, looking extremely confused as to why the senator had snapped at her, "did you want me to tell him to go away?"

"No, no," Blaine said, running his hands through his hair, trying to work what remained of his gel through it, "send him in."

"Really?" The aide squeaked.

"Yes," he hissed, "just send him in."

"Well," Kurt said as he walked into his office, "looks like someone had a rough night. Bang any more younger boys?"

"Shut up and close the damn door," Blaine hissed.

"Fine, fine," Kurt laughed as he closed the door, "you know, before I saw those, I would have never pegged you as a queer."

"I am not a queer! I just…I just…."

"You just like having sex with men? You know, I don't mind you being a self-hating gay, as long as you don't interfere with my rights."

"I told you, I'm not a fag!"

"Fine, whatever. Because guys who have sex with men are totally straight. Now, he wasn't the first, was he? I had heard whispers, but I never thought-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The senator shouted, rubbing his temples. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop what you're doing."

"I can't…I won't get reelected!"

"Well, you sure as hell won't get reelected once those photos get out."

"You wouldn't," Blaine gasped, moving around his desk.

"Oh, I would. I think you deserve it after all your talk about how the gays are evil. It's only fair."

"Get out." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Get out of my office!"

"Meet me at the round robin bar at the Willard tonight at 9. If you don't, I'll assume you're fine with the photos being published."

"Out! Now!" Blaine screamed.

"I'm going, I'm going. Why don't you go down to GWU? Maybe finding another frat boy to fuck would do you some good."

"Where did you even get these?" Blaine hissed as Kurt left.

"I have my sources. Meet me at the Willard and I'll tell you."


	2. Meeting with the Enemy

A/N: Well this certainly got long...it's roughly three times the size of the first chapter, whoa! Thank you all for the wonderful response, I hope this lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think-most of this was edited at 2am, so if I missed something, please feel free to tell me. You're all wonderful and deserve all the hugs that I can give! :)

Also, this chapter contains smut at the end-just a warning. It was my first time writing full-on sex, so please, please tell me what I could do to make it better. Thank you so much!

And a little BTW: To those of you who read Blaine Before Kurt and Welcome to McKinley, I haven't forgotten you! I hit a bad spot of writer's block, and this popped out. I'm trying to work on those, I promise. Thanks for your patience.

Some of you found me on tumblr, but just in case you didn't check my profile, my URL is goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com if you want to follow me!

* * *

><p>"So, I guess you decided to meet me," Kurt said as he slid into the stool across from Blaine at the table, "I've got to thank you, we had a field day at the office with that vote being canceled."<p>

"Just shut up," Blaine groaned as he sipped his drink.

"Really, you ordered a mojito?" Kurt laughed. "I can't believe that no one's guessed that you're a fag before now."

"Fuck you," Blaine muttered at him.

"Oh, I bet you'd like that," Kurt grinned as the barkeep brought him a drink. Kurt looked at the bartender funny, then snapped, "How about you don't spit in the next one you bring me?"

"He spit in your drink! That's unacceptable!" Blaine hissed.

"You get used to it," Kurt sighed, "you remember those lovely non-discrimination laws that you helped repeal?"

"Those were unconstitutional! If someone wants to be a freak, they need to have it beaten out of them," Blaine took another drink.

"Yeah, it's totally worked for me," Kurt snorted into his new, spit-free drink. "Do you have any idea of the number of times people have tried to beat the gay out of me? Or the fact that you've made this country even more unsafe for anyone who isn't white, straight, and male?"

"You wouldn't have this problem if you would just work on it," Blaine hissed.

"By praying away the gay? Because that seems to have worked so well for you. Considering those pictures were taken when you were going to a values voters' summit, I'd say Jesus wants you to stay gay," Kurt smiled, a wide grin that Blaine hadn't seen before.

"I'm trying!"

"Well, considering those pictures were from a month ago, I'd say it isn't working. I have more, by the way. They were just emailed to me this morning. I see you favor slim built rentboys."

"Why are you trying to do this to me?"

"I'm not trying, I'd say I'm succeeding, seeing as you're sitting across from me at a Washington bar that's filled with staffers and tourists," Kurt whispered conspiratorially, grinning again.

"Your smile…it's-"

"Oh, it's gross, I'm sorry," Kurt said, throwing his hand over his mouth, "I want to get it fixed, but well, I work at a nonprofit devoted to minority rights. We don't exactly have the best healthcare."

"No, I just had never seen you smile, it's actually…nice. I've known you for what, twenty years or so now and I'm just seeing you smile?"

"Well, I have to say that this is the first time a homophobic politician has come on to me," Kurt grinned, "and it's been twenty-one, actually. I would suspect my arch-nemesis would know that."

"I was not coming on to you," Blaine mumbled, "and we're not arch-nemeses."

"Well, given the shit you sell the public, I wouldn't call you my friend."

"Why would you care if I was coming on to you anyway? You have a…partner."

Kurt stiffened in his seat and slammed down the rest of his drink. "How dare you mention him," Kurt growled, his eyes glistening with tears, "he was amazing, wonderful, and funny, and a couple of your disciples beat the shit out of him. He's still at Georgetown, and he's a fucking vegetable. I can't even see him because his family barred me from visiting. We're done here. I'll be calling the Times tonight. Your career is over."

Kurt stood and grabbed his coat from the back of his seat, and bolted out of the bar. Blaine wouldn't see him cry. He couldn't let him. He stepped out into the cold November air and took a few deep breaths. He heard the door open right behind him and thought it was Blaine.

"What the fuck do you want?" He shrieked. It wasn't Blaine though. It was a group from that Family Action Convention, still decked out in their t-shirts.

"We hear you were at our convention last night, boy," the larger one said malevolently, stepping towards Kurt, "we don't need any fairies at our convention."

"Well, you had one speak at your little powwow last night, so I think that point is moot," he growled back. He knew he shouldn't have walked alone tonight. He was the face of the pro-gay movement, which meant dealing with stalkers, death threats, and the like.

"Oh look, the fairy ain't scared," another one taunted, "you'll wish you was scared, boy."

With that, he was shoved up against the wall of the hotel, a hand holding his neck. He was kicking wildly, trying to get away, but to no avail. His attacker just held him more firmly against the wall and the others started to punch at his body. This wasn't the worst beating, but Kurt really had no desire to be found outside a D.C. hotel in a barely conscious heap. Just as everything started to go fuzzy, he heard someone yell, then felt himself being dropped and heard his attackers running away.

"Kurt, are you okay?" It was Blaine, who was crouched by his side.

"I'm fine," he rasped as he slumped against the wall of the hotel, "just leave. Go."

"I'm not leaving until you can get up. Those guys could come back, and you could end up much worse." Blaine attempted to lift Kurt to his feet.

"No," Kurt said, swatting Blaine's hand away, "I don't need your help, Senator."

"Fine," Blaine said, removing his arm, "get up. Let's see you get up on your own."

"Just give me a minute," Kurt groaned as he attempted to stand, then slumped against the wall again.

"I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"You hate me. Why are you helping me?"

"Well, the alternative is letting you die out in the cold right here, and you have to admit, even I'm not that heartless of a bastard."

"Could have fooled me."

"Just come on," Blaine said, swinging Kurt's legs over his arm and putting the other around his back, "where are you parked?"

"You are not carrying me, I can walk!"

"You can't even stand on your own, now where are you parked?"

"You know, I'm going to publish those pictures."

"Fine. We both know that you're not that cruel though," Blaine said, lifting Kurt, "now where are you parked?"

"I take the Metro home. I'm not parked anywhere. Now let me down!"

"Then I'm taking you home," Blaine answered resolutely, then dropped his voice, "I didn't know about your partner by the way. I'm sorry."

"Just don't talk about him," Kurt sighed, "but I want you to know that because of your vote on the "Death with Dignity" bill, he'll probably be stuck in a persistent vegetative state for the next thirty years."

"You know, it may be easier if you wrapped your arms around my neck," Blaine quietly said, "and I really am sorry."

"You realize that if anyone sees us, I won't even have to publish those pictures, right?" Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I'm doing my duty as a Christian," Blaine replied.

"What, does this fit right in between the lynchings and cross burnings?" Kurt sarcastically asked.

"You smell really nice," Blaine said as they approached his car.

"I'm not going to suck you off for this, just so you know," Kurt said, "even though you've totally been hitting on me this whole night."

"You ever think that maybe I'm being a nice person?" Blaine grunted as he attempted to open the door to his car while still carrying Kurt.

"Well, considering that you've literally spit in my face at rallies, forgive me if I'm not convinced of your good nature," Kurt retorted as Blaine sat him gently on the seat, "and for the record, you smell homeless."

"Well, I didn't sleep last night because someone dropped a bombshell, and I had to attend and preside over committee meetings all day," Blaine said, buckling himself in, "now where to?"

"My office," Kurt answered, "you can't drive this car into my neighborhood."

"No."

"What? Please tell me you're not kidnapping me or some shit like that, because other people know about the pictures."

"Other people know?" Blaine slammed on the brakes.

"Aw, fuck," Kurt groaned, rubbing his neck, "and yes, but no Washingtonians, so don't worry."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm going to worry because you have pictures of me having sex with other men!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be a top," Kurt smirked, "but I guess looks can be deceiving."

"Fuck you," Blaine spat, "I just helped you and you're still gonna blackmail me like this?"

"I'm not blackmailing you," Kurt said icily, "and the two other people who know are my friends from high school. I have to call them tonight because they were afraid that something would happen to me. Now take me to my office."

"That's still a no," Blaine said, turning on to Dupont Circle, "we're going back to my condo."

"Oh God, it's going to be like Misery, right? You're going to hobble me and hide me away?"

"No, I figured that I would make you dinner, you look hungry," Blaine responded pointedly, "and then maybe you could stay with me for the night."

"I'm not having sex with you," Kurt said, crossing his arms, "I have standards."

"Why are you so damn defensive?" Blaine angrily asked, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, considering that you encourage America to hate me, I'm not going to instantly warm to you the second you're nice to me!"

"Fine, whatever," Blaine said, parking his car, "now come on. I'm going to carry you upstairs."

"I really don't want to be seen with you-it's not good for my reputation."

"You know, could you stop being such a snotty little bitch for three seconds and accept the fact that I'm helping you?"

"What did you just call me?" Kurt glared at him.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Well, that's great, but I'm leaving, you asshole. Fuck you."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to-"

"Trying to what, Senator? Make me think you've somehow changed and don't deserve to have you pictures published?"

"I'm a good person!"

"No, you're not. Good people don't advocate beating the gay out of people!"

"You know what, I'm sorry about what happened to your partner, I really am, but you can't blame me for it! I'm not the only one!"

"Yes, but you're the biggest hypocrite! Fuck you Blaine, I'm leaving."

"So you're not going to publish the pictures?"

"Just quit it with the fucking pictures! No, I'm not going to publish them because I don't believe in outing-if I did you would have been outed twenty fucking years ago!"

Kurt moved to open his door when he felt Blaine's hand on his arm. "What do you mean? You said that you didn't know before…that you…"

"I lied, okay," Kurt snapped, "I've known since you started your little crusade when we were in law school."

"But…how?" Blaine looked confused.

"Just let me leave okay? I've been nicer than I should have been, and now I want to go. Take me to my damn office."

"Can we please discuss the fact that you knew I was…that I wasn't normal while we were in law school?"

"Fine, but could we please get out of the fucking car?" Kurt asked. "And you're not carrying me; I wouldn't want you to cop a feel."

"Ever the ice princess," Blaine muttered as he got out of the car and went around to open Kurt's door.

"Thanks," Kurt said icily as he shakily rose to his feet.

"Here," Blaine threw an arm around Kurt's waist, "nothing inappropriate, I'm just helping."

"Whatever," Kurt said as he limped with Blaine up to Blaine's condo.

"Well, here we are," Blaine said as he flipped on the lights, "not as nice as the plantation but-"

"Oh, you own a plantation?" Kurt asked. "Do you stick to traditional values there too? Got a few slaves?"

"Why do you always do that?" Blaine said as he gently set Kurt on the couch.

"Do what?" Kurt asked defiantly.

"Have a little retort for everything. You verbally assault everybody."

"Maybe that's because that's the only way they listen to me."

"Fine, whatever," Blaine said, taking a seat next to Kurt, "now how did you know about my…difficulty?"

"Because we hooked up at a fucking party my first year of law school," Kurt spat.

"What?" Blaine asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah," Kurt said dryly, "you were rather unremarkable if I remember."

"But…I wouldn't have…no, not in public."

"You were completely tanked, if that helps," Kurt muttered, "now can I please leave?"

"No. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I told you, I don't believe in outing anyone."

"But I've been awful to you! I sandbagged you when you wanted to be president of the Law Review by telling everyone you had AIDS, even though I know you don't have it."

"Yeah, and it was hard to keep quiet, but I did. I do have to tell you though, the person who sent me the pictures-"

"Why are you so nice still? You come off as a bitch, but then you're all…kind."

"Because I hope that when people meet me and I'm nice that they'll see that I'm a person too." Kurt closed his eyes tightly and a tear escaped. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be regarded as less than human?"

"Of course I do," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand and brushing away a few tears, "I'm a lawyer."

"True," Kurt laughed, "I guess I didn't have much of a chance, I'm gay and a lawyer."

"Yeah, but you're at a nonprofit, I worked in corporate law before being appointed to the Senate."

"I hope you've liked it," Kurt sniffled, "because you have about three days left of your career."

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's face and stiffened next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was trying to use the pictures as leverage before the guy who sent them to me published them. He said he'd give me three days to use them, then he was sending them to the press."

"This isn't happening," Blaine murmured, "this can't be happening. Who the fuck sent them to you?"

"I have no idea," Kurt sighed, "I thought that I could play with you over drinks though."

"Kurt," Blaine looked deeply into his eyes, "are you telling me the truth? Do you honestly not know who sent them to you? Or are you covering for someone?"

"I honestly don't know," Kurt said, unblinking, peering just as deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes," Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt.

"You do too," Kurt replied, before turning, "we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Blaine asked, still inching closer.

"Seriously, Blaine, I feel the attraction too, but I think you've had enough fun for-"

Blaine had cupped Kurt's face in his hands, "You're really pretty," he breathed.

"Blaine, honestly, that's very flattering and you're quite attractive as well, but-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's mouth enveloping his own. Kurt brought his hands up to the back of Blaine's head and wound his fingers through his curls to pull him closer. He felt Blaine's tongue swipe across his lower lip and opened his own mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue entrance. They kissed passionately, with Blaine ending up on his back, Kurt straddling him. Kurt moaned when Blaine gently bit at his lower lip, and started grinding his own hips against Blaine's before stopping suddenly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he murmured, head against Blaine's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I know," Blaine replied, running his hand through Kurt's hair, "but I've wanted to do that every time you walked into my office for the last six years. Probably before that when you argued that discrimination case against me."

"Really?" Kurt raised his head, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"God yes," he said, bringing Kurt back to his chest, "it's just…I thought if I fought it-"

"Maybe I should leave," Kurt sadly replied, attempting to rise again.

"Please stay," Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"I usually don't do the one night stand thing," Kurt said, fisting a hand in Blaine's shirt.

"Well, it's technically not a one night stand since we slept together in college, so you'll be the only man I haven't paid to sleep with me," Blaine replied.

"I just…I haven't really been with anyone since…since Jeff…" Kurt had started to cry.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay," Blaine rubbed up and down his back.

"Kiss me," Kurt choked out, "just kiss me."

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's again. This kiss was more desperate and almost violent. Teeth bumped, lips were bitten, and their tongues danced for dominance. Kurt was grinding hard against Blaine, who was meeting Kurt's with his own each time.

"Bedroom," Blaine growled.

"Carry me?" Kurt asked meekly, "I'm still-"

Blaine had again covered Kurt's mouth with his own while he sat up on the couch, where Kurt was still straddling him. Blaine stood up, still not detaching his mouth from Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's back while Blaine carried him to the bedroom, kissing him the entire way. He laid Kurt on the bed once he got to his room and began to undress Kurt.

"So pretty," he murmured as he untied Kurt's tie and worked on the buttons on his shirt, "fucking beautiful."

"Just let me do it," Kurt gasped as Blaine ran a finger down his now bare chest.

"No," Blaine said, palming Kurt's erection through his pants, eliciting a moan from Kurt.

"Gah," Kurt groaned, "just get them off."

Blaine quickly unbuttoned Kurt's slacks, sliding them down his legs and tossing them on the floor. He drank in the sight of the man lying on his bed. Kurt was beautiful, all pale, smooth skin, except for one scar on his right side. He could feel Blaine examining it.

"Someone stabbed me after one of those little "Christianity Votes" conferences," Kurt sighed, "please, just-"

Kurt gasped as Blaine kissed up the scar. "I am so sorry," he murmured against the scar. Kurt felt tears fall against his stomach.

"Hey," Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine's hair, "I survived. It's okay. But if you're going to be like this with that little scar, you're never seeing my back."

"I am so so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said as he kissed up Kurt's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine licked at his nipple, "oh God."

"You are so brave," Blaine whispered as he peppered kisses on Kurt's face.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, pulling at Blaine's shirt, "you need to be more naked."

Blaine grinned as he pulled away from Kurt, tearing his shirt off, buttons flying all around the room.

"Well, someone's eager," Kurt giggled.

"Shut up, you," Blaine laughed as he pulled his pants down and shook them off along with his boxers.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt gasped as he surveyed Blaine's form.

"Nothing compared to you," Blaine almost growled as he pounced on the bed, straddling Kurt. They started kissing and grinding again, before Blaine slipped lower, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs. "Can I?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"It's only fair," Kurt gasped, "you're already naked."

Blaine slowly pulled down Kurt's underwear before discarding them on the floor. "So lovely," he murmured, kissing down Kurt's chest, "amazing, and beautiful."

Kurt arched off the bed as Blaine took his cock in his mouth. Kurt's breathing quickened and he tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair as Blaine bobbed up and down, cheeks hollow from the force of his sucking. "Oh fuck," he murmured as Blaine started to hum around him. "Blaine, no, gonna come."

Blaine took his mouth off of Kurt's cock with a pop, then growled, "You're not coming until you fuck me."

Kurt groaned as Blaine reached into his nightstand and dug around for some lube and a condom. "Come on Blaine," he whined.

"Got it," Blaine said, pulling out the lube and a condom. Blaine flipped open the top on the lube and started to coat his fingers with it before he felt Kurt's hand on his arm.

"Let me," Kurt murmured, grabbing the bottle and coating his own fingers.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pushed his first finger into him. "More," he cried out right away, and Kurt acquiesced, pulling his first finger out and pushing his index and middle finger past the tight rings of muscle, gently stretching Blaine as he thrust his fingers in and out, eventually adding his ring finger as well. "Oh God Kurt," Blaine moaned when Kurt curled his fingers, hitting his prostate, "fuck me, fuck me now."

Blaine took the condom and ripped the package open with his teeth. He rolled the condom onto Kurt's throbbing erection. "Oh fucking God," Kurt screamed as Blaine slathered his dick with lube.

"Just wait until you're inside me," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, making Kurt moan even more.

Blaine lined Kurt's cock up with his hole and slowly sunk down onto it. "Jesus, fuck Blaine," Kurt groaned, grasping Blaine's hips, "so tight, so good."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt gently. "You can move now," Blaine murmured, raising himself up on Kurt, who moaned loudly.

Blaine thrust himself back down roughly, and Kurt started to thrust up into him. Kurt rose up and flipped Blaine onto his back and started roughly pounding into him. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, bringing him even closer. "Harder Kurt, fuck, come on," Blaine screamed. Kurt redoubled his efforts, doubling the speed of his thrusts, grabbing a pillow to wedge under Blaine's hips as he continued to fuck him.

"Fuck, so good, oh my God," Kurt moaned breathlessly.

"Jesus Christ there!" Blaine writhed as Kurt angled his thrusts upward. "Right there!"

"I'm going to make it so limp when you walk onto the senate floor tomorrow morning," Kurt groaned, "no one's gonna know, but you will. It'll all be from me fucking you."

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned.

"You like this, don't you? Me pounding into you so hard. Those little rent boys couldn't fuck you like this, could they?"

"No, oh God, just keep going."

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's leaking dick and began to pump it roughly. "You like that, don't you? I'm gonna make you come so hard."

"Kurt, I'm-God!" Blaine shrieked as he came between the two of them, coating his and Kurt's stomachs. Blaine's muscles fluttered around Kurt, coaxing him over the edge. Kurt continued thrusting into Blaine through his own orgasm, pulling out when he was finally fully spent.

"I can't believe we just did that," Blaine muttered, curling into Kurt's side as he lay down.

"Me neither…oh my God, I shouldn't be here-I…I need to go," Kurt said, rising.

"Please, stay, just for tonight."

"Blaine, I just slept with the fucking enemy! I…if anyone finds out-"

"Just stay. I'm only the enemy for three more days."

"I need to go, I need to-"

"You're staying," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso. "I need you here…I've wanted this-"

"Shh," Kurt murmured, giving up on leaving and relaxing into Blaine's embrace, "we'll talk in the morning. Sleep."

Kurt watched Blaine's chest rise and fall, eventually relaxing into a shallow rhythm as Blaine began to lightly snore. Kurt extricated himself from Blaine's grasp and walked into the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. He had slept with Senator Blaine Anderson. The man with a 0 rating from the LGBT Rights commission, his fiercest opponent. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was never the plan. Once was a mistake borne of too many drinks. This was a sober decision. This wouldn't just go away.

Kurt quietly walked back into the bedroom, where he contemplated leaving, before walking back to the bed and laying down next to Blaine, placing a light kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arms around him and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Photos and Votes

A/N: I'm kind of meh on this chapter, but that may just be me. Thank you all for your awesome reviews/alerts/favorites, I appreciate all of them! I get so excited when I see the messages in my inbox. They seriously make my heart go whee! Reviews are love guys, and I would hug all of you who leave them if I could. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to his phone ringing at 6am. "Hello?" He answered gruffly.<p>

"Blaine, this is Danny, and we need to talk. Why did you want me to postpone the vote?"

"What, Danny? Danny who?" Blaine whispered, realizing that Kurt was still wrapped around him.

"Blaine, it's Danny fucking Johnson, the Senate Majority Leader! Now tell my why you wanted the vote postponed."

"Just a sec," Blaine hissed, attempting to extricate himself from Kurt's grasp. He heard Kurt stir as he broke away, then sigh and roll over. Blaine softly stroked a finger up Kurt's spine, examining all the scars that ran up it before being broken from his reverie by Danny's shrill tenor.

"Blaine, you better have a fucking good explanation," Danny spat into the phone.

"Danny, it's complicated, okay?" Blaine groaned as he pulled on his robe.

"Blaine, I want to know, I don't care if it's complicated. You made me hold a vote on a bill that you not only authored, but feverishly campaigned for. Is there anything I should know about your personal life?"

"Danny, I have no idea what you mean," Blaine tried to casually laugh, but it came out clipped as he walked into his kitchen.

"Blaine, you're lying, and I know it."

"Danny, it's nothing, I just have some changes that I would like to make, so I-"

"Then why didn't you bring it up in committee yesterday? Why did you almost fall asleep during a floor vote? And would you care to explain why there is video of Kurt Hummel wrapped around you from last night?"

Blaine froze as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. "What did you say?"

"Well, Blaine, I'm watching Fox right now and there's video of you carrying Hummel to your car, then taking him to your place. So, can we talk about what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nnn…nothing's going on, Danny, I swear, there must have been some-"

"Blaine, why don't you turn on the TV and see for yourself. But unless someone who looks remarkably like you stole your car and drove it to your condo, you have some explaining to do."

Blaine walked into his living room and flipped the TV on. He collapsed onto the couch and listened to the news report.

"_Alabama Republican Blaine Anderson was reportedly seen having drinks with noted LGBT rights activist Kurt Hummel at the Round Robin Bar in the Willard Intercontinental late last night. Witnesses say that they saw Mr. Hummel storm away from the table that he and Senator Anderson were sharing, the Senator following a few moments later. Senator Anderson reportedly chased away a group that was seen attempting to assault Mr. Hummel. Anderson then carried Hummel to his car and drove him to a condominium complex in Dupont Circle, where the senator maintains his D.C. residence. We are unable to obtain a comment from Senator Anderson's office at this time. Is it time to add another name to the list of "traditional family values" politicians who have been caught sleeping with the enemy? We go to Simone Carey who will break down a list of politicians who have been caught with-"_

Blaine turned the TV off and sunk back into his couch and groaned.

"Blaine, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You got drinks with Hummel?" Danny snapped into the phone.

"I was trying to turn him away from his lifestyle," Blaine said shakily, "it's the Christian thing to-"

"Blaine, don't lie to me! You're not the first senator to fuck a lobbyist, and God knows you won't be the last-"

"I didn't have sex with him! Just…just stop it! He got beat up and I took him home with me to make sure he was okay-"

"Jesus Christ, don't lie to me Blaine! You're going to make a joke out of the party, and it's because of that fucking faggot!"

"Fuck you, Danny, I wouldn't touch that guy with a ten foot pole! I am not fucking Hummel-and I don't think it's any of your business if it was!"

"Blaine, this isn't like you-"

"You know what, maybe that's because you and the news just accused me of fucking the biggest fag of them all! Maybe it's 6am and I'm tired, and I have to deal with this shit. So, for the record, I am not having sex with that disgusting queer, and I would never-" Blaine stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Blaine, are you still-"

"I'll call you back Danny," Blaine said, ending the call.

"I'm leaving," Kurt said, his eyes steeled.

"Kurt, I didn't-"

"_Senator_, I honestly don't care. Last night was a mistake, and now I'm leaving. Why don't you try to do some damage control? Live in your little fantasy world while you can. Call Danny back, I know that's who you were talking to. Maybe you'll be able to salvage a little bit of a political career. I'm sure someone will need an errand boy for coffee."

"I see the ice princess has returned," Blaine snapped, "go on, go. You know the way out."

"You know what, Blaine, fuck you." Kurt turned and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. "Enjoy this little shit storm. And really, the biggest fucking fag of them all? I'd rather be that than the biggest hypocrite who's about to have the fall from grace that he deserves."

Blaine steeled his eyes forward, waiting for Kurt to respond, but he didn't. He just walked out of the condo, taking special care to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to dodge the reporters that were waiting outside his condo, but found himself cornered outside his office building.<p>

"Senator, why were you with Kurt Hummel last night?"

"Are you and Mr. Hummel carrying on an affair?"

"Senator, why was the vote on S.B. 1095-"

Blaine quickly shouted out "No comment!" before running into the office building. He passed through the metal detectors, glaring at the other senators who were throwing smirks in his direction. He thought he was safe when he reached his office, but he was met by angry constituents and former fans in the lobby.

"Now, guys, you've got to understand, the media wants to discredit me," Blaine nervously tried to soothe the angry crowd, "they're just angry because they know that we are on the winning side! The secular media wants to keep us down and-"

Blaine was drowned out by the crowd's protests at his feeble attempts to calm them. He heard shouts of "fag" and "homo" as he sought refuge in his office. He closed the door, and slumped against it before he jumped when he saw Danny Johnson sitting on the couch.

"Danny, now you know the media loves a scandal," Blaine said nervously, walking cautiously towards him, "this will all blow over, just-"

"Just what, Blaine? Watch as the party becomes the fucking laughingstock of Washington all because you couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"I didn't do anything, Danny!"

"You didn't do anything?" Danny angrily laughed, rising, "Then explain these!" He shoved an envelope into Blaine's hands.

Blaine opened the envelope with shaking hands, then gasped at the contents. They were pictures of Blaine with three different rentboys. Thank God none of them were of them having sex…but a couple that were quite intimate.

"Danny, I can explain…but where did you get these?"

"No, you can't, so don't even try. Just…just try to do some damage control, okay? Go to church or some shit like that. Hold a baby, go to confession, I don't give a fuck, just fix this!"

"Danny, I don't have time for this! I have a committee meeting to preside over!"

"No, you don't. I tendered your resignation from the Subcommittee on Children and Families this morning."

"But I didn't resign," Blaine replied, looking confused.

"Blaine, I said I tendered your resignation from the subcommittee this morning. I'll be waiting for your resignation from the senate," Danny put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "think of what's best for the party."

"Sure, Danny," Blaine said hollowly as Danny walked out of his office, quietly closing the door.

Blaine collapsed onto his couch and buried his head in his hands. This wasn't just going to go away. Whoever was sending the pictures sent them to Kurt, and then moved on to the majority leader. He couldn't imagine what would happen once the minority leader got her hands on the pictures. She would probably send them right to the newspapers after what he had done when she tried to bring a revised version of the Family-Medical Leave Act that covered same-sex couples to the committee. He strode over to his desk and picked up his phone. He held his breath as he dialed the number on the card that Kurt had given him.

"Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt, it's-"

"I'm not talking to you. I wouldn't want to taint you with my disgustingness." Blaine heard the click at the other end of the line.

He dialed again. "Kurt Hummel speaking, and I fucked Senator Blaine Anderson's brains out last night."

"Kurt," Blaine choked, "what if it wouldn't have been me?"

"Well, it's not like it would be a surprise," Kurt said dryly, "you've seen the news."

"But you don't have to broadcast it," Blaine hissed.

"I told you, I'm not speaking to you. Please stop calling." Another click.

Blaine sighed as he dialed Kurt's number again. "Kurt Hummel speaking, and by the way, senator, has anyone noticed you walking strangely today? I'm sure that you must be limping with the way I pounded you last night."

"Kurt, I know you think you're being funny, but just stop this and listen to me, I really need your help-"

"Well, you should have thought of that before being an absolute jackass this morning. Goodbye."

Blaine threw his phone down and rested his head on the desk. He needed to do something, and he was counting on Kurt to help him figure it out. "I am so stupid," Blaine groaned, trying to comb his fingers through his impeccably gelled hair.

He got up and walked over to his coffee table, where he examined the new photos that Danny had left with him. He had no idea who would have been able to catch him this many times. He thought that he had been careful. He wondered who had been following him. He jolted as he heard the bell calling him for a vote. He made his way to the train to get to the vote, ignoring the jeers from the Democratic senators. He got off the train and proceeded to the floor, where he took a seat behind his desk and pulled out his laptop, waiting for the rest of the senators to file into the chamber.

He heard the bang of a gavel and he looked up, shutting his laptop. Danny was standing at the podium. "Today we will be voting on S.B. 1095, also known as the Restore American Values Act," he stated, "this vote was postponed due to unforeseen circumstances, so we will be taking it up today, with myself as the presiding officer. I would ask you to voice your vote with a Yea or a Nay only, please, as debate concluded on Friday. We will go in alphabetical order."

Blaine felt his chest tighten and his breathing increase. He had assumed that Danny would postpone the matter for at least a week, not a day. He glared at him, and Danny smiled malevolently back. This was a test: Danny was seeing what his vote would be on the matter; it would seal his political fate forever. He felt like his chest was going to explode. If he voted yea and the pictures came out tomorrow, he would be seen as a hypocrite. If he voted nay, he would confirm everyone's suspicions. He could always vote present, but that would be the cowardly way out.

Blaine started to sweat as he heard the first name being called. Only one more and it would be his turn.

* * *

><p>"Hey sexy bitch," Santana said as she walked into Kurt's office, "they're voting on the homo hate bill, I thought maybe you'd want to turn on CSPAN to see how the closeted jackass votes."<p>

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that at the office?" Kurt sighed. "And turn it on. I mean, I can guess how he'll vote, but you know, it might be nice to see."

"Sure thing, Porcelain." Kurt groaned when Santana used his high school nickname. She swept across the room and switched on the TV, which was already turned to CSPAN.

"Ooo, Senator Aiello is looking fine," she whistled, "he has a nice ass."

"Santana, you're the world's worst lesbian, honestly."

"Hey, better than the worst gay rights activist ever. At least I haven't fucked a politician who's so far in the closet he's in Narnia. Oh look, it's his turn!"

* * *

><p>"Senator Anderson, your vote?" Danny asked, staring pointedly at Blaine.<p>

Blaine looked from side to side, avoiding Danny's stare. He grasped the arms of his chair, still trying to reconcile what he would vote. He felt all the eyes in the chamber on him, examining him.

"Senator Anderson, your vote?" Danny repeated insistently.

Blaine took a deep steadying breath. "Nay," he said softly, "I vote nay."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Kurt gasped as the vote continued, "he voted no. He actually voted no."<p>

"You okay, Kurt?" Santana asked, studying his face.

"I just…he…this morning…"

"Fuck, I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless."

"I need to get to the capitol." Kurt said quickly, rising and throwing on his coat, "I want to talk to him."

"Yeah, you and five hundred reporters, why don't you text him?"

"I don't have his number," Kurt groaned, still packing up his things.

"Damn, Hummel, I didn't take you for the type-"

"It had been a year, Santana," Kurt snapped, "I was horny, he's good looking, and I just wanted something to fuck. Also, you promised not to talk about it!"

"Well, I'm sorry if my boss does the walk of shame into the office, then proceeds to lock himself in _his_ office and listen to Judy Garland for two hours! How can I not talk about it?"

"Just go file something Satan…oh, that's right, it's Santana."

"Bitch."

"You love me," Kurt called as he walked out of the office, "and it's six, just go home, I'm sure Brit is missing you."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked slowly back to his office. He couldn't imagine the scene that awaited him. He had voted against a bill that he had authored. The bill had failed because one other Republican besides himself had unexpectedly defected. He had killed the bill that he championed, and his constituents were going to be mad as hell. Needless to say, he was very surprised when he found his office completely dark, a capitol police officer waiting outside.<p>

"We escorted the mob out," the officer said gruffly, "you'll be getting a security detail when you go home though. The press will be brutal."

"I was planning on packing up my office tonight," Blaine replied, giving a small laugh, "my career is over. But wait, did you escort my staff out?"

"I think they all resigned. I'll be out here if you need anything."

"Thanks officer."

Blaine unlocked his office and walked in, turning on the lights as he went. He was puzzled when he got to his office though. The door was closed but the lights were on, and he could see feet on his coffee table. He really hoped that Danny hadn't decided to pay him another visit. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. He wasn't expecting to find Kurt Hummel sitting in his office, browsing what he assumed were the resignation letters from his staff.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to look so weird, waiting for you here, I mean, it's inappropriate considering the news today-"

"Just stop it," Blaine replied, putting up a hand, "why would you come to my office? You realize that I'm finished, right?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you that you were extremely brave with the vote today. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," Blaine snapped, "now would you leave? I need to pack this office up."

"Do you want help?"

"Why are you being nice to me? Trying to rub salt in the wounds? Or are you some sort of sick masochistic son of a bitch?"

"You know what, I was trying to return the favor you did me when you chased those jerks off last night," Kurt said angrily as he rose from the couch, "but I can see you'll be fine. Good luck."

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, "this is just…it's not right."

"I'll leave," Kurt said as he crossed the office, heading for the door.

"No don't," Blaine half-whispered, grabbing Kurt's hand, "just sit with me for a while?"

"Just sitting," Kurt cautiously replied, "because last night was a…it just shouldn't have happened, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, leading Kurt to the couch by his hand, "I never meant…it was completely unprofessional-"

"We're having the awkward morning after talk now, aren't we?" Kurt laughed as they plopped down onto the couch.

"I guess we are," Blaine grinned as he turned the TV on.

"Um, Blaine," Kurt looked at him, "we are not watching Fox News."

"Why did you forgive me?" Blaine asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Well, I-I didn't know if I have, to be honest. I didn't expect last night to mean anything, but I didn't expect you to be such a-"

"Jackass?" Blaine helpfully replied.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm really sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, putting an arm around him.

"You say that a lot," Kurt replied, stiffening under Blaine's arm, "and I don't think we're to the point where we can cuddle."

"We did last night."

"That was different. I'm here as...well, not a friend," he noted Blaine's frown, "well, not a friend yet."

Blaine removed his arm. "Why don't we start fresh tomorrow? Go on a date with me after I resign?"

"Yeah, because that's not suspicious at all. Maybe we can get coffee. _ Maybe._"

"Okay. Maybe you should go so I can write my resignation speech, I need it to be emotional and awkward, so it may take a while."

"Hey, at least you won't have a spurned wife standing alongside you. And I could help you."

"True-and you'd really help me?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll even stand next to you if you want to make it super awkward."

"That could be nice, I mean-"

"I was joking Blaine, just joking. Now come on, let's write."


	4. Decisions and Press Conferences

A/N: Well, here it is, two days late. I'm so, so sorry about not having this posted earlier. I've been having some personal issues, and my writing took a backseat for a couple of days. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're all so amazing, and I would totally bake you all cookies if I knew who you were. Reviews make my heart do flip flops in the best way possible, so if you have some time, drop me a line!

* * *

><p>"So, you went to Auburn for philosophy and history, even though you really wanted to go for music, then you went to Harvard and got your J.D., then you were a corporate lawyer-where I schooled you in workers' rights, and then you were appointed to the Senate by your father, the Governor of Alabama," Kurt recited, taking a bite of a piece of pizza.<p>

"Very good," Blaine laughed, "now you went to NYU for musical theatre, which is just mind boggling, then you decided to go into law after reading about homophobic attacks on gay teens in Ohio, your home state, you became a civil rights lawyer and worked at a nonprofit-the same nonprofit that you are now the director of. Your dad is a mechanic, and your stepmom is nurse. Your stepbrother is a high school gym teacher and football coach."

"Bravo, senator," Kurt chuckled, "I forgot about your family! Your mother and little sister are homemakers."

"Good, now, we can both feel a little better about last night? We didn't sleep with complete strangers?"

"Well, it was something different for me. You usually hire complete-" Kurt didn't finish the quip when he saw the hurt look on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay. You've had a good twenty years of attacking me, I wouldn't expect it all to go away in one night."

"I'm really not so bad, just a little-"

"Caustic?"

"Hey! I was going to say intense."

"I guess that works," Blaine laughed, "now let's quit the heavy talk and get down to this speech."

"Fuck you all, I'm gay, and I enjoy having sex with men?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not sure if that's what I want to say…I'm not sure about the whole…gay thing."

"Blaine, I fucked you last night, so I really don't think that you can claim to be straight."

"I know!" Blaine snapped, then softened, "It's just-I've tried not to for so long that I can't-I just don't know if I can say that." He looked down at his feet.

"Hey," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand, "it's okay. But can I ask you something?"

Blaine looked at their joined hands, "I thought you said no cuddling."

"This is hand holding, not cuddling. Now can I ask my question?"

"Sure-fire away."

"You don't have to answer-but why? Why all the hate?"

"This just turned into a very heavy conversation," Blaine murmured, looking up at Kurt, "and truthfully? I thought that maybe if I hated gay people enough, no one would think that I was…like that."

"You can say gay, Blaine," Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I just-I don't know, it's weird!" Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and stood. "I can't-well, I don't know if I can think of myself as gay yet! I don't know how. And, I've campaigned against it all for so long, I'm afraid what will happen. What if people threaten me? What if they try to kill me? What happens then?"

"Am I interrupting some sort of lovers' spat?" Danny stood at the door to Blaine's office. "What the fuck was that on the floor today, Blaine?"

"Danny, can we please talk about this later?" Blaine sighed. "I really don't want to do this in front of Kurt."

"I don't give a fuck," Danny hissed, approaching Blaine, "I just got done with the press! They're having a field day, and you're here with-with HIM!"

"Danny, seriously, nothing's going on," Blaine said, crossing away from Danny and towards his desk, "and I just changed my mind."

"Changed your mind? Changed your mind? You wrote the goddamn thing!" Danny slammed his fist against Blaine's desk. "We had the bill! Then you decided to be a pussy and vote no. Do you know what this would have meant to the party?"

"Yes, Danny, I know," Blaine said, taking his glasses off and setting them on the desk, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't vote for it in good conscious."

"You couldn't vote for it in good conscious? Two days ago you were championing the fucking thing, and now you can't vote for it in good conscious? What the fuck does that even mean, Blaine?"

"Danny, I'm going to explain it tomorrow in my press conference, okay?"

"The hell you are! No, you're going to quietly resign, then clear out of this office as soon as possible. Take him with you," Danny pointed to Kurt, who was still sitting on the couch, "and just go. I don't care where, and I don't care how you get there, but I never want to see you again."

"He's holding a press conference, Senator," a small voice squeaked, "and I honestly doubt he gives a fuck what you think anymore. So, would you please just leave?"

Danny gaped at Kurt, who was busying himself by packing up boxes of Blaine's things, "You don't get to order me around," Danny shouted, "I am the-"

"Yeah, senate majority leader, and I get that you're proud of that and want to toe the party line, but seriously?" Kurt put down the box he was holding and glared at Danny. "This one vote is not going to bring your beloved party down. And at least he wasn't caught screwing a sixteen year old congressional page like the last one."

"You-you can't say that! You have no authority, when I get-"

"Kurt, stop packing." Blaine stared at Danny, fire in his eyes.

"Blaine, if I don't keep packing, we're never going to get this done by tomorrow after you resign."

"Keep packing," Danny snapped at Kurt, then turned to Blaine, "why shouldn't he keep packing?"

"Because I have no intention of leaving this office."

"What?" Danny gasped.

"You can have this office when my term is up in six months. Until then, I will faithfully serve the people of Alabama. Perhaps not the ones I was serving before, but I will continue working for my constituents."

"Y-you can't be serious," Danny said, wide-eyed, "after this breaks-"

"Yes, there will be considerable fallout, I'm prepared for that."

"You talked him into this," Danny charged Kurt, grabbing the front of his shirt, "you want him to push your little gay agenda-"

"What? Equal protection for all citizens? How is that a bad agenda?" Kurt retorted, shoving Danny away.

"You can't do this! The party-"

"I'm switching my party affiliation tomorrow-which I will announce in my press conference. I will be an independent."

"This is unacceptable! No! You're resigning!" Danny roared.

"I'm not," Blaine said calmly, "now please leave my office."

"No, you can't do this! Don't you see? That fag is manipulating you!"

"Don't call him that," Blaine growled, "he's twice the man you'll ever be. Now leave my office, or I will call the capitol police on you."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it and stormed out of Blaine's office, slamming the door and knocking Blaine's Harvard diploma off of the wall.

"Oh my God," Blaine muttered as he collapsed into his desk chair.

"You're not resigning?" Kurt tentatively asked.

"I guess," Blaine sighed, "I really hadn't decided until Danny came here. I just-I still need to serve out my turn."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, "I know it's none of my business, but did you tell your family yet?"

"No, I'm not sure how it would work. Once the pictures come out, I'm going to be basically disowned. I should really get to writing my speech."

"I'll help you," Kurt collapsed onto the couch, "why don't you come over here?"

"Okay," Blaine grabbed a notepad and settled next to Kurt, "so, obviously, I'm not resigning-oh my God what was that?"

"What was what?" Kurt asked, looking at the TV, then gasping as he turned the volume up.

Flashing across the screen were multiple photos of Blaine with rentboys.

"_Well, it seems that Kurt Hummel was just the latest in a string of men for Senator Anderson. Anderson, a staunch social conservative, seems to have forgotten exactly what he was campaigning against as these newly discovered photos show him in some very compromising positions. Let's hope these boys are all of age, otherwise it looks like we have another-"_

Kurt turned the TV off, "We shouldn't listen to that."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who had his face in his hands. "I guess I underestimated how terrible this would be," Blaine mumbled into his hands.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt cooed, gently rubbing Blaine's back, "I'm sorry though."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Kurt murmured, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "we'll get through this."

"We'll?" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Yeah, I guess I'll help you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, "I really am sorry about everything…I'm sorry." Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I just-this is really going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Yep," Kurt kissed the top of his head, "but it will all be fine."

"We're cuddling."

"I suppose we are. But friends cuddle, right?"

"I guess," Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's chest, "I really need to write my speech."

"Yes, we do," Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you're going to be great," Kurt said from inside the capitol dome before Blaine gave his press conference.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to go out there with me?"

"No, Blaine, I do not want to go out there with you. You can do this all by yourself."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

"Come here," Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bathroom off of the dome.

"What are we doing-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt winding his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Now, do you think you can do it?" Kurt asked as he pulled away.

"Do you still want to get coffee after this?"

"Blaine, I just dragged you into a bathroom to kiss you before you give a press conference that will set the tone of the rest of your political career. What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Yes," Kurt giggled, hugging Blaine tightly, "now go knock 'em dead."

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone. Over my term as one of your senators from the great state of Alabama, I've tried to uphold a social agenda that sought to return America to what I saw as the "good old days". Today, I would like to address a private matter. Throughout my life, I have struggled with who I am. I worked hard to achieve the traditional ideal of a wife and a career, but there was a feeling that something wasn't right. I tried to follow the path that I thought God had laid out before me, often shutting out those who were less fortunate or who needed more care."<p>

"So, today I come to you with the truth. I am a gay American. Yes, I have known this since I was a thirteen year old boy playing on my father's plantation. I know that I have spent much of my career spewing hatred against the gay community, but I hope they will forgive me. I failed to honor the greatest commandment: do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

"I realize that I put my own desires above the office that I hold. I opened my office up for rumors, false allegations, and threats of disclosure, which were made good on last night."

There were fits of laughter throughout the room. Kurt scowled from his post in the back. Blaine looked to him, and Kurt smiled at him, urging Blaine to continue.

"I am addressing these rumors head on by telling you about my sexuality. I accept the consequences of my actions. I realize that these actions were unfair to those who I love the most. I would like to state that my sexuality does not prohibit me from faithfully executing my duties as a U.S. senator; therefore, I will finish out my term. I understand that some of you may think that this is improper, but there is nothing that says an openly gay man cannot serve. I will be changing my party affiliation. I am now an independent. I will vote my conscious and vote for my constituents' wishes. It is an honor to serve you all, thank you. Any questions will be addressed by Santana Lopez, my new chief of staff, as my old one seems to have jumped ship. Thank you and God bless."

Blaine strode offstage, where he was met by Kurt, who pulled him into a tight hug. "You were wonderful," he whispered into his ear.

Blaine pulled away and took Kurt's hand, twining their fingers together. "Thanks. Now how about that coffee?"


	5. Meet Governor Anderson

A/N: A little late, but the next chapter is almost completely written, as it was originally supposed to be this chapter, but I realized that it didn't make any sense without a little back story. This chapter is a bit fluffy, but I think we all needed a little reprieve from the intensity (there is a little bit though). Thanks again for all your reviews, they make my day! They're always appreciated, and you're all so wonderful when you leave them. :)

* * *

><p>"Senator Anderson, are you and Mr. Hummel an item?" A reporter asked as Blaine and Kurt made their way out of the capitol.<p>

"No comment," Blaine said, keeping his head down.

"How does your father feel about this admission?"

"Ask him," Blaine replied, dragging Kurt along.

"Senator, your father appointed you to this seat, don't you care what he-"

Blaine whipped around, "I told you to direct your questions to Miss Santana Lopez, my chief of staff and press liaison. I will not be answering you, so please leave me in peace before I call the police."

Blaine's threat did little to deter the most intrepid reporters, a pack still followed him and Kurt. "Senator, how many men were there?" One of them asked, prompting Blaine to turn bright red.

"Will you be indicted on charges of solicitation?"

"Are you facing censure? Senator Johnson of Ohio-"

"Will you please shut the fuck up?" Kurt yelled in the reporter's face. "My God, you all are like vultures, now leave-go pick over another carcass! I'll give you a hint: he's not the only closeted Republican on the hill."

The gaggle of reporters went silent as Kurt smacked a camera out of his face. "Come on," Blaine whispered as he tugged on Kurt's hand, "we'll just go back to my place and I'll make us coffee. I knew I bought that fancy espresso maker for a reason."

When they finally reached the car, Kurt flipped off the remaining reporters as he got into Blaine's car. Blaine just waved at the reporters before lowering himself into the driver's seat.

"That was ridiculous," Kurt huffed, "oh fuck, they're probably going to think I'm crazy, right? I can see the headlines-"Crazed LGBT Activist Swats Camera from Starving Reporter's Hand". This is-"

"Hey," Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own on the center console, "it's okay. And they probably won't use that headline, it's a little too long."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Kurt replied sarcastically, lacing his fingers with Blaine's, "sorry I was so angry-I'm just not used to that."

"If you want to stick around, you might want to."

"I'm going to have to start investing in my wardrobe again," Kurt said absentmindedly.

"You're wearing an Armani suit," Blaine replied in disbelief, "I think-"

"No, no," Kurt said, "I need to make sure that everything coordinates! The pattern on my tie clearly has lavender dots, and I am wearing a lilac shirt."

"You're adorable," Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed bright red and pulled out his phone. "Santana's threatening to kill you," Kurt said as he read through his texts, "says that you could have answered some questions."

"I actually think she likes me," Blaine said as he pulled into his garage, "she gave me a nickname."

"What kind of a nickname? Because knowing her, it's probably something completely offens-"

"Puta inferior," Blaine said happily as Kurt started to giggle uncontrollably, "wait…what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just love your nickname," Kurt laughed, "good to know Santana's still her bitchy little self."

"Tell me what it means," Blaine whined.

"I don't speak Spanish," Kurt said, getting out of the car and slamming his door, "maybe you should look it up."

"You know what it means!" Blaine got out of the car and threw a pouty look Kurt's way.

"Fine, but let's wait until we get into your house, it's a good one," Kurt snickered.

Kurt chased Blaine up the stairs to his condo, pulling him into an embrace once they got inside the door. "It means bottom bitch," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, kissing Blaine's cheek as he pulled away.

"I should have known," Blaine groaned as he led Kurt to the couch, "now what movie do you want to watch? I have a bunch of movie musicals."

"Seriously, no one guessed you were gay?" Kurt snorted.

"Not only gay men like musicals," Blaine retorted, "and how does "Rent" sound?"

"Wonderful," Kurt said, "it's one of my favorites. I played Angel in a cabaret version in college."

"Well, you should sing along so I can hear," Blaine popped the movie in, then went and sat by Kurt on the couch, "can we cuddle?"

"Blaine, you've been holding my hand this entire day," Kurt said, exasperated, "I think that we could cuddle."

"Well, hand holding is sort of my thing," Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him close, "but cuddling is always nice."

"I like it too," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand again.

* * *

><p>They cuddled for about an hour before forgetting about the movie in favor of making out. Blaine was now kneeling in front of Kurt on the couch, attempting to undress him.<p>

"Blaine, I think this might be moving a little fast," Kurt gasped as Blaine threw open Kurt's shirt and kissed up his chest.

"What do you mean?" Blaine murmured as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned, "j-just shit."

"Mmm," Blaine grinned as he tongued Kurt's nipple, then moved on to peppering light kisses across his chest, "well, I've already seen you naked, so we're over that."

"Blaine," Kurt whined as Blaine sucked on the sensitive spot underneath his jaw, "it's just-two days ago you were afraid to say you were gay-"

"But I did," Blaine growled as he continued to nibble at Kurt's neck.

"Yes, but I-oh," Kurt groaned as Blaine snaked a hand down the front of his pants.

"As you were saying?" Blaine grinned mischievously.

"Ugh, asshole," Kurt groaned, "and two days ago, you said you-ah! You're being distracting. I can't talk with your hand-oh fuck."

"Sorry, did you want me to stop?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows mischievously as he removed his hand from Kurt's pants.

"Well, maybe you didn't have to stop," Kurt said, his voice hitching, "no, no, yes you do."

"Someone's conflicted," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

"Says the master of conflicted feelings," Kurt huffed, "tell me, was Narnia nice?"

"You're trying to kill the mood, but it's not working," Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear, prompting a shiver.

Blaine stood and positioned himself so that he was straddling Kurt on the couch. He kissed Kurt's nose softly. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

"This position really helps my focus," Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing Blaine's hips, "and I was saying that I think we may be moving a little fast, seeing as this time last week you were the keynote speaker at a social conservative jamboree. You seem to be picking up on the whole being gay thing pretty quickly."

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner," Blaine grinned as he swooped in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned into the kiss as he untucked Blaine's shirt and slipped a hand up Blaine's back, dragging his nails along his spine.

Blaine hummed happily into the kiss as he shoved Kurt's shirt off of his shoulders, then let his hands roam. He had just started to grind down onto Kurt's hips when he heard a gasp that did not come from Kurt.

"Blaine Jefferson Anderson," a voice boomed across his condo, "what in God's green earth do you think you're doing?"

"Hi dad," Blaine sighed, removing himself from Kurt, "I wasn't expecting you. And how did you get a key to my place?"

"That is inconsequential, and obviously you weren't expecting me," his father snorted, "so, do you know this one's name? Or were you just going to take it up the ass from a complete stranger? How much did you pay for your-"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine angrily interrupted, tucking his shirt in and putting his tie back on.

"Well, I'm here for some RNC meetings, and I thought I would drop in on the son who publicly disgraced his family and threw his mother into a fit with your little press conference this afternoon! Did you not think of calling us before you went on record as being a disgusting pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert," Blaine hissed, "and it's not like you didn't know."

"Yeah, well I thought that I had taken care of this little problem when you were thirteen. I'm surprised you can even sit today with the whipping I gave you.'

Kurt gave a shudder and started to put his own shirt back on. He didn't want to leave Blaine, but he didn't know if he should be here for this. He wasn't even sure if he and Blaine were actually a couple.

"Blaine, it looks like your whore is leaving," his dad sneered, "you must not be paying him enough."

Kurt's cheeks burned bright as he stood and whipped around. "Kurt Hummel, sir," he said coldly, walking over to the elder Anderson and holding out his hand, "head of the LGBT Rights Commission."

"Oh, this one's got quite the mouth on him, Blaine," Governor Anderson said, swatting Kurt's hand away, "you must have paid extra."

"I'm not paying him dad," Blaine muttered, "we're-well, I think we're dating."

Kurt walked over to Blaine's side and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes, we're dating," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Governor Anderson grimaced at the sight of Kurt and Blaine's joined hands, "Blaine, cut this little act. I don't care if you're paying him, so you can stop having him pretend that he's any sort of professional. And if he's a lobbyist, he's just hear to fuck you, then leave you once he's gotten his way. Danny called me and said that the little fag had messed with your head, I had no idea that he actually made you believe that you were-"

"I don't see where it's any of Danny's business what I'm doing," Blaine said, voice dripping with disdain, "and I'm a grown man, so I don't see where this is any of your business!"

"I made you Blaine! I gave you your seat-you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"

"Dad, I don't care what you think," Blaine hissed.

"You will stop this nonsense!" Governor Anderson roared, "You will give up this shit, and you will recant your earlier statements. The Andersons have a Republican tradition dating back-"

"To the passage of the Civil Rights Act, dad," Blaine said, stepping forward, still keeping a tight grasp on Kurt's hand, "Grandpa Anderson changed his party affiliation once the Democrats became the ones to stand for civil rights. He filibustered the damn act, and even tried to get it repealed! So, really, the Andersons have a long tradition of bigotry and-"

A loud smack rang out as Governor Anderson brought his hand across Blaine's cheek. "Don't you give me lip, boy. I can still-"

"Leave," Blaine spat, "don't come back. You're not welcome here."

"I gave you your seat! You owe me, Blaine! You can't-"

"I don't owe you anything, Governor Anderson. You terrorized me all through my childhood when you'd fly into drunken rages and mama would just let you. I still have the scars-and I never told anyone. It would be a shame for your citizens to know that their governor is nothing but a drunken skirt chaser who's been carrying on with his secretaries for over twenty years! Maybe they'd like to know about all the illegitimate-"

"You wouldn't, Blaine," his father jeered, "you don't have the balls for it. You'd get up and give a tearful-"

"Dad, I think that every news outlet in the country would be very interested in a gay senator with daddy issues. Let's see what they think of you when they see the welts on my back. Or maybe the cigar burns? I still have a few, want to see?"

"Shut up," the governor screamed, turning purple, "you are going to ruin us! You-you-please don't!"

"Funny, I remember asking you the same thing when you came at me with your belt," Blaine said, oddly calm, "now get out of my house."

"Blaine, you can't order me around," his dad replied, picking up his earlier bravado, "I appointed you to your damn seat! I can destroy you!"

"Dad, I beat you to the punch, remember my press conference?" Blaine coldly laughed, "And if you don't leave in the next three seconds, I will call the police. Then I'll call all the news programs I can and spill all your dirty little secrets."

"Blaine-"

"I'm dialing," Blaine steeled his gaze as he took out his cell phone.

"Fine. You'll regret this though!"

"I seriously doubt that," Blaine snorted as his dad slammed the door. He and Kurt stood in silence for a few moments before

"Hey," Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's and instead wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, "you okay?"

Blaine melted into Kurt's side. "I don't know," he sniffled, "it's-it's strange, you know?"

"Come on," Kurt led him to the couch, where they both collapsed, Blaine burying his face in Kurt's chest, "now talk. I mean, if you want to, I know that you don't know me very well yet, but-"

"That's the first time I've ever stood up to him," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest, "I can't-I-I don't-"

Blaine dissolved into sobs. Kurt brought his hand up and began to card his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he murmured, "it's okay."

"When I was young," Blaine choked, "he would come home drunk…and…and he would…"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"I-I just when I was thirteen, he caught me kissing…kissing the housekeeper's son…he beat me…it just-"

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, starting to tear up as well, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Blaine muttered as he fisted a hand in Kurt's shirt.

"Hey, look at me," Kurt said gently, cupping Blaine's face, "just because I didn't do it doesn't mean that I'm any less sorry about what happened."

"Were you serious about us dating?" Blaine quietly asked. "I was, I didn't want to assume, but-"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to," Kurt grinned.

"I'd like that," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt, "you'll be my first boyfriend…well, first one that I don't pay for company." Blaine's face darkened.

"It's okay," Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head, "now what can I do to make you feel better?"

Blaine rose and looked into Kurt's eyes, "I-I…you said…too fast-"

Kurt cut him off with a gentle kiss. "I want to take care of you," he said as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine brought a hand up and caressed Kurt's cheek, who put a hand over Blaine's. "Just tell me what I need to do," Kurt murmured.

"Just-stay with me tonight, please," Blaine breathed, adding, "we don't even have to do anything, I just need someone."

"Here," Kurt said, leaning back on the couch until he was laying down, "now lay on top of me."

"Why?" Blaine asked. "We really don't have to-"

"Come on," Kurt smiled, patting his chest, "I'm not as fragile as I look."

Blaine slowly moved to lie down, resting his head against Kurt's chest. Once he laid all the way down, he felt Kurt's arms envelop him, and Blaine sunk into him, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat.

"Isn't this nice?" Kurt murmured as he rubbed small circles on Blaine's back.

"Yeah," Blaine yawned.

"Shh, just close your eyes," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's curls, "I'll stay here."

"Good," Blaine replied before drifting off to sleep, soothed by the sound of Kurt's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: Blaine makes an appearance on Capitol Tonight to talk about the recent developments in his career! <strong>


	6. Secrets of a Senator

**A/N: Um...hi everyone! Please, please don't hate me. I am so sorry that this has taken so long, and I completely understand if no one is still reading (I hope you are interested!). I really have no excuse except for a bad case of writer's block, and personal awfulness, but I am so sorry. If I could, I would bake you all apology cookies for being so terrible. I am also going to try to respond to any reviews that I haven't within the next couple of days, so you all will probably get long, drawn out apologies from an inadequate author. I love you all, and want to thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites again, even though I haven't been the most diligent author. I promise the next chapter will be out this week, as I am on spring break and just sat down and wrote about 4000 words, 3000 of this chapter, and 1000 of the next. Again, just thank you all for reading. :)**

**My tumblr is: goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com-many people find this useful for making sure I'm still alive, so if you're ever wondering, just check.**

**P.S.-This chapter contains smut. It just sort of happened, but it's fairly easy to skip over, if that's not your bag. There's also a 3 month time jump.**

* * *

><p>"Senator Blaine Anderson's polling numbers are in jeopardy as he looks to win reelection in Alabama. Anderson, as you may remember, came out only three months ago to almost universal scorn and criticism. As it stands, the senator has a 35% approval rating in Alabama, compared to his challenger, Congressman Azimio Adams, who is running a write-in campaign, as the primary date had passed before Senator Anderson's admission about his personal life. Adams, a rare African-American Tea Party member and conservative Republican, has a 68% approval rating statewide. Can Adams unseat Anderson?"<p>

Blaine switched the TV off and collapsed onto the couch in his office. There was no way that he was going to win this thing, unless people forgot how to spell Azimio's name, which was actually a legitimate concern.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine felt the couch cushions next to him sink, and he leaned over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm going to get my ass handed to me," Blaine groaned as he took off his glasses. "And it's not going to be pretty. More like a bloodbath at this point."

"Senator?" A voice came from the doorway. "I-um, can we talk?"

"Karofsky," Blaine felt Kurt stiffen by his side. "What are you doing here? We don't-"

"Hummel, this isn't going to be easy, so if you could quit it with the theatrics for two seconds, that'd be great."

"Senator Karofsky, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Blaine asked, gesturing to a chair that sat next to the TV in his office. "Please, have a seat."

"Can I talk to you alone? Like, without Hummel in the room?"

"Gladly," Kurt said, standing. "I'm getting coffee. Medium drip?"

"Cinnamon please," Blaine added as Kurt bent down to peck his cheek. Kurt gave Senator Karofsky a glare as he exited the room.

"So, Senator Karofsky, what brings you here? You're one of the few Republicans who hasn't treated me like a leper, so I'm wondering if you've decided to-"

"Why'd you have to come out? Why couldn't you find a way to pay the fucking bastards off?"

"What?" Blaine had straightened on the couch and was now looking intently at Senator Karofsky.

"Do you realize what you did? They're gonna be watching all of us now, making sure that we don't have boyfriends, lovers, or partners hiding! Why couldn't you just stay closeted? Why?" Senator Karofsky actually gave sob and was starting to cry.

"David," Blaine said softly, looking closely at him, "is there something you need to tell me? It doesn't have to leave this office." To make his point, Blaine stood and closed the door, and even put down the blinds on the window next to it.

"Just-just…Fuck you, Blaine!"

"Okay, that's enough of that. You mind telling me what's up? Because people usually don't-correction, people used to not come into my office and tell me to go fuck myself. Care to explain?"

"I'm surprised Hummel hasn't told you, what with his little 'Senator Anderson is not the only Republican in the closet' shit! Why did he have to-oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Blaine quickly handed him the wastebasket next to his desk, just in case. "So, you're gay," Blaine said matter-of-factly. "I would have never guessed. Former Ohio State football player and coach."

"Yeah, I'm gay," David said, looking up slowly at Blaine. "You and Hummel are the only ones that know for sure."

"How does Kurt know?"

"High school…it…it's old stuff. Just drop it," he said.

"Do you have a partner?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yeah," David replied softly.

"I thought you were married?" Blaine asked. "To Quinn, um, what's her-"

"Quinn Fabray. Yeah, she knows about me, and she has her own little thing on the side," David said, burying his head in his hands. "It's just Sebastian and I, we-"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted, "Congressman Sebastian Smythe of Massachusetts?"

David groaned and slumped in his chair. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Oh my god," Blaine said in disbelief as he sat behind his desk. "This is a joke, right? You've got to be kidding me, seriously-"

"Just shut up, Anderson, do you seriously think that this is any easier for me?"

"Sebastian is the minority leader, and in addition to that, is one of the most liberal Democrats in the entirety of Congress! Just-just how?"

"We…we met at a bar, Scandals, it's-it's in the Northwest quadrant. It's a sports bar, we really hit it off."

"How long, Dave?"

"Ten years." Dave half-smiled at him. "We live together, we-we're actually raising a kid together, my daughter, Katie-our daughter."

"Oh my God, this is why you voted present on my bill, and why you never commented during mark-up-you…oh my God, I need a drink." Blaine crossed to the small liquor cabinet he kept next to his fax machine.

"You think you need a drink, I'm the one whose career is about to tank," David muttered.

"Wait-what?" Blaine asked as he poured out two glasses of brandy.

"Someone took pictures of Seb and me when we were on recess a couple of weeks ago," David sighed as Blaine handed him a glass. "We went on vacation with Katie, and someone got a picture of the three of us together in Argentina. Not quite as bad as your pictures, but still, my career is ruined."

"You could always do what I did-"

"And they found out that Quinn's sleeping with the pool boy," David interrupted, obviously not listening to Blaine. "She's pregnant, too. We were gonna say it was mine, but now that's really not gonna work.

"Do you have any idea who's using the pictures?" Blaine asked quietly.

"That's why I came to see you. I thought maybe you cut a deal that you'd come out or something." David looked hopefully at Blaine.

"I have no idea," Blaine said, hanging his head. "I came out because I really couldn't pull the 'I'm just having moral difficulties' card. Not with the way those pictures were."

"Damn it," David yelled, slamming his fist on the coffee table. "Fuck this, honestly. This whole DC thing is such a power trip and a fucking game. I wish I would have stayed on at Ohio State. Football makes a hell of a lot more sense than this shit."

"It definitely does," Blaine said as he looked at his phone. "Kurt's back, he has coffee. He even brought some for you, and he swears it's not poisoned."

"Tell him thanks, but I need to go see Seb again," David replied, rising. "We're gonna need to get this all ironed out somehow. By the way, tell Hummel he's a damn decent guy."

"You can tell him yourself," came Kurt's voice from the doorway. "Here-it's just a medium drip, nothing fancy."

"Thanks," Karofsky muttered, taking the coffee from Kurt. "Thanks Blaine. I'll see you in committee later."

"See you, Dave."

"Care to explain?" Kurt said as he set Blaine's coffee in front of him. "Also, you're drinking brandy at 10am. This is not a good way to start the day."

"Can I tell you later? You were going to spend the night tonight, right?"

"I had planned on it," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh had you," Blaine said saucily, crossing to Kurt and grabbing his hips to pull him close, kissing him deeply before pulling away to rest his forehead against Kurt's. "By the way, I know this is probably not the proper time, but Senator Karofsky said something about knowing you in high school."

Kurt stiffened instantly, and looked like he had been slapped. "Can we not?" He said shakily. "I mean, can we just drop it? Forget that he and I went to high school together?"

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, voice a little too high. "I just need to get to work that's all, um, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kurt," Blaine said again, and grabbed one of Kurt's hands. "Can you please tell me why you're being like this?"

"Like what, Blaine?" Kurt snapped, yanking his hand away. "I just need to get to work, and you want to sit here and talk about things that happened twenty years ago! I'm over it, and if we're done here, I need to get to work. I'll see you tonight."

Kurt stormed out of his office, leaving his coffee and his coat behind. Blaine looked around, clueless as to what had set Kurt off and made him act like that. Things weren't sunshine and roses all the time in their relationship, but it had gotten to the point where Blaine had (mostly) figured out what not to talk about. Nothing about being pro-life (as Kurt's former partner was hooked up to a machine, brain dead, yet unable to die at Georgetown), nothing about gun rights, or violence protections, or anything that would disturb their fairly happy relationship.

Blaine sighed as he heard the quorum call. He'd figure stuff out tonight, and he'd make whatever he'd done up to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kurt said sheepishly as Blaine answered the door. "I'm sorry about this afternoon…I can explain everything." He held out a bouquet of red and yellow roses.<p>

"Kurt, you don't have to," Blaine said, ushering him inside and taking the flowers. "And you didn't have to bring flowers."

"I brought cupcakes too," Kurt added, pointing to the bag in his right hand.

"I have something for you too," Blaine said, gesturing towards the coatrack. "You forgot it in my office."

"Lucky it was warm out," Kurt mumbled.

"Hey," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face in his hands so that their eyes met. "It's okay. I touched a nerve, I'm sorry, and if it's that painful, maybe we shouldn't revisit it." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a tight embrace. He took a deep breath, then began, "David Karofsky is gay. He's closeted, but he's gay. I've known since high school. One day, when the taunting had gotten far too terrible, I decided to stand up for myself, because, as my dad says, 'no one puts the Hummels down!' So I followed Dave into the locker room to keep yelling at him, and he grabbed me…he grabbed me and he…he…he kissed me."

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt closer.

"I know, it's stupid, worse things happen to people every day, but I never told anyone," Kurt said, shaking a little. "Not until now. That was my first kiss. Afterwards, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, so I never did."

"Kurt, it's not stupid. That was assault. I'm so sorry baby," Blaine said, bringing a hand up to stroke Kurt's hair.

"I'm over it…it's been twenty years…it's just…I can't look at him without feeling like he deserves some kind of comeuppance. His life has been far too easy for-"

"It's coming, Kurt. Someone saw him with his partner. There's pictures, and-"

"What?" Kurt asked, pulling away.

"That's why he came to my office today, Blaine answered. "He thought maybe I knew who was getting all these pictures because of my 'incident'."

"David Karofsky has a partner? I thought he was still married to Quinn-"

"He is. They have an arrangement, he and Sebastian are togeth-"

"Sebastian Smythe? Oh my God, this is just ridiculous. I swear DC would make the best soap opera ever. We have secret gays, cheating housewives, the works. I would-"

"Please don't tell anyone," Blaine said. "I want to give him time to decide what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kurt answered, still looking very perplexed. "You know I don't believe in outing."

"So…dinner?" Blaine asked, attempting to change the subject as he led Kurt into the kitchen. "I made spaghetti."

"It looks wonderful," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. "But could it wait for say…half an hour?"

"Half an hour? Why?"

"Race you to the bedroom," Kurt replied, voice low and husky.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt walked across the living room and towards his bedroom. "Are you coming?" Kurt asked as he turned around, "Because really, this is a two man job."

Blaine crossed the living room in three steps (no small feat, observing the size of his legs), and pressed himself against Kurt, pulling him into a deep, messy kiss. "As if I would pass up this opportunity," he gasped as he pulled away from Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next thing Blaine knew, he was naked, and Kurt was throwing him down onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress with his own naked body.<p>

"Gonna make this so good," Kurt gasped as he kissed down Blaine's body, taking special care to avoid his cock.

"Kurt, stop teasing," Blaine whined desperately.

"Oh, is this what you want?" Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's erection.

"God, yes Kurt," Blaine groaned as Kurt sunk his mouth down around him. Kurt gripped the bottom of his cock and began to twist and move his fist up and down in rhythm with his mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine warned pulling on his hair. Kurt pulled off with a lewd pop and gave Blaine a quizzical look. "I was about to come."

"Kind of the point of a blowjob, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped down to continue.

"I want you in me or me in you tonight, okay? Please?" God, he sounded desperate.

"Hmm, I don't know," Kurt teased, sliding up Blaine's body. "Do you deserve it?"

"Oh God-"

"You can just call me Kurt, though I can see the resemblance-"

"Just shut up and grab the lube or a condom or something because I am about to die and it will be all your fucking fault!"

"Jeez, someone's bossy," Kurt murmured as he reached into the nightstand drawer. He took a condom out and tore the package open, rolling it over Blaine's length before slathering it in lube. "I'm going to ride you into the fucking mattress, Senator," he whispered into Blaine's ear as he lined Blaine's cock up with his entrance.

"Kurt-prep," Blaine gasped.

"I came prepared," Kurt whined as he sunk down onto Blaine's cock, Blaine's lust-blown eyes becoming even bigger.

"Kurt-I-"

"Shh," Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips. "Shut up and let me do this."

Kurt started to rise up and down on Blaine's cock, starting slowly, then gradually building up more speed, so that the loudest noise in the room was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Blaine reached up a hand to stroke Kurt's cock, which Kurt just grabbed and pressed into the mattress.

"Want you to watch me," Kurt said, wrapping his fingers around his cock. "So close, Blaine, so good."

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, gripping Kurt's hips tightly. "Close, so close-"

"Oh god, coming," Kurt gasped before he let go and slumped onto Blaine, his come wet between them.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, still buried deep inside Kurt.

"Oh God, just a sec," Kurt said, rising up beginning to thrust up and down on Blaine again. "Come for me, Blaine."

"I'm-I'm-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips capturing his as he worked him through his orgasm. Once he was finished, Kurt pulled off of him and removed the condom, throwing it in the wastebasket next to the bed.

"So, not a total waste of a day?" He asked as he cuddled into Blaine's side, drawing the covers up over them.

"No," Blaine answered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair. "We still have dinner to eat."

"Nap now," Kurt groaned.

"I suppose that's okay too," Blaine laughed cuddling Kurt closer.

* * *

><p>"And in other news, Senator David Karofsky submitted his resignation to Senate Majority leader Danny Johnson at 5pm today. The Senator will be making an announcement about his abrupt departure tomorrow morning. Until then, this is Capitol Beat, bringing you all the news and views from Washington, DC."<p>

"Shit," Blaine yelled as he turned the TV off. "Just-fuck."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine.

"Karofsky resigned," Blaine sighed. "I had hopes of not being the only one of us with that skeleton in my closet."

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt said, then grimaced as he heard Blaine's phone ring. "Do you want to get it?"

"Sure," Blaine answered, running to the kitchen. "Senator Blaine Anderson, how can I-Santana, slow down! What? No, I'm not going to…Seriously, it's my dad, I can't face him down on…fine, fine, I'll do it. Thanks. Yes, I still hate you. Goodnight."

"What was that?" Kurt giggled.

"I'm facing down my father on Capitol Tonight tomorrow."


End file.
